Mark-G313
Mark is a Spartan III in Team Saber, one of the leading squads in the Gamma generation of Spartan IIIs. The best marksman of the company, they called him "The Mark". Good with a sniper rifle, but better with a rifle in a target-rich free-for-all.Ghosts of Onyx page 116 He was present when the Onyx Sentinels attacked Gamma company. Mark also fought in the Battle of OnyxGhosts of Onyx page 356, which he survived because Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose ordered him through the slipspace portal which lead to the Dyson Sphere.Ghosts of Onyx page 365 Biography Mark was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program, developed by James Ackerson around 2546 between the ages of 5 and 7 when he, along with other orphans volunteered to become Spartans and avenge his family, Home planet, or just because he wanted to be like the man in green(Kurt in his MJOLNIR armor). Once on Onyx, he and the other spartan candidates were trained by Deja, Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez; surviving Beta Company SPARTAN-IIIs Spartan-B091 "Lucy" and Spartan-B292 "Tom"; and SPARTAN-II, Lieutenant Commander Ambrose aka SPARTAN-051. Mark was assigned to Team Saber, under the command of SPARTAN-G099: Ash. When Onyx came under attack by Sentinels, the teams were still vying for top honors. Team Saber went dangerously close to Zone 67 to avoid the other teams. The team spied what they assumed at the time to be a new kind of covenant drone because of the energy shields. They decided to investigate and the sentinels engaged. Mark remained with the team as they tried to figure out the weak spots of the drones. He and the rest of the team hurled rocks at the drones and to their surprise, the drone's shields did not activate. The sentinel chased Ash into a hole and Mark and the rest of the team pummeled the drone with huge rocks, destroying it. A general decision was made and the Team moved to the armory to get some real fire power. Team Saber met up with Kurt, Mendez, Tom and Lucy; and proceeded to play life and death games of cat and mouse with the sentinels. Mark and the team met up with Kelly-087 and Dr. Catherine Halsey but had no time for pleasantries because they were soon engaged by a pair of sentinels. After that was over, Mark and the rest of the spartans took Dr. Halsey and Kelly to a bombed out bunker where Dr. Halsey revealed the origin of the Sentinels and what to do next. After the team destroys the two sentinels and the overwatch, they move to Zone 67. Once there, they discover the map room and the location of Team Katana. First, Dr. Halsey proposed that they go to the sentinel factory and make sure no more sentinels are made. Then, they move to team katana and find them in some sort of slipspace cryotubes. Dr. Halsey found out the meaning of the Shield World and also found out that the Covenant knew the location of the group and was on the way with an entire armada of troops to attempt to stop them. Mark, along with the other spartans made a loose half-circle kill zone around the entrance to the Shield World and picked off targets at range. They managed to defend the entrance to the shield, although, it had come at some serious losses. Will, Dante, and Holly had already perished. There was little time left and the covenant forces were closing in for the final kill. Kurt ordered Mark and the rest of Team Saber thought the portal. Soon after, Dr. Halsey and the surviving Spartan-II's came throught and lastly, Lucy came through with Tom over her shoulder, unconscious. He awaited Kurts arrival, but he never came. Once the team was inside the Dyson Sphere, they made gravestones for William, Dante, Kurt and Holly. References Category:Spartans